Twins of the Ocean
by rennesme dusk
Summary: River and Liberty Carter are twins and they are both demigods and Percy Jackson's younger half siblings. They go to camp half blood after being chased by a Minotaur, then things get interesting because they catch the eyes of very different kinds of guys! (People might be OOC) Rated m for later chapters
1. Chapter 1) Is that a Minotaur?

**Twins of the Ocean**

**Chapter 1: Is that a Minotaur?**

_**Liberty POV**_

'Ugh I hate math!' I wrote on the note that me and my twin sister River were passing back and forth in class.

'I know right I mean I love English so much more than this class! But hey at least the teach is hot!' she wrote back, I shook my head when I read it and smiled.

'He's not my type. Plus he's like 28 and we are just turning 16 today that makes him 12 years older than us, that's a bit weird. And I would rather be in history class right now anyways, because I love history! Ooooohh, I can't wait to get home I ordered a new Greek Mythology book!' I wrote, me and my sister are both huge Greek Mythology geeks. My sister read the note and giggled and rolled her eyes.

'I think he's totally hot, I'm a sucker for baby blue eyes! However I can't stand his red hair… I don't like red hair on guys… at all… the age thing doesn't matter he's cute and has a good personality. I don't like history I mean how do we know people didn't get that stuff wrong! You better let me borrow your new book I'm almost done with your other one!' she wrote back then the bell rang and we went to our lockers, that was the last class of the day and today was the last day of the school year! Me and my sister got our stuff and went out front to wait for our mom to pick us up, or her low life boyfriend, but hopefully it would be our mom.

_**River POV**_

I followed my sister out front; our mom doesn't come pick us up till after she gets off work which is an hour after school when everyone's been gone for about 30 minutes. Sometimes her boyfriend Craig picks us up but I don't think she'll have him pick us up because it's our birthday and she knows we hate him. For the record Craig is NOT our dad or father, he may have been dating our mom since we were five but he isn't. He's not biologically related to us and he acts like a royal pain in the ass so he is just my mom's boyfriend nothing more. As for my Biological father, I do not remember him, my mom said he was the sweetest and most perfect man she had ever met, that he didn't abandon us that he wanted to stay but he was forced to leave by his family. She says he was a hero, so I'm guessing he was a policeman or fire fighter or a marine, or something like that.

Once everyone is gone I get really restless I feel as though someone else is here and I can tell my sister must sense it too because she looks extremely uncomfortable. So I look behind us and well I scream, and not a tough kind of scream no a girly scream one that says 'Oh my god help I'm about to freaking be murdered.' My sister turns then screams too and so we're both sitting there screaming our heads off because there right in front of us is this huge Minotaur that looks like it wants to kill us. My only thought is if that thing decides to kill us then it will kill us because face it we have no weapons and it's a Minotaur, so we do the one thing we can, we start running and screaming bloody murder.

_**Liberty POV**_

We take off running away from this thing I want to call a Minotaur but they don't exist so it must be some mutated bear sheep thing. Once we've ran about a block I ran smack into someone's chest, and River ran right into someone else's chest! I look up to see I ran into this dude who's really tall and really hot like oh my gods he's hot! Did I just say gods? As in plural? Gosh I'm reading too much mythology. But any who back to the hot guy he had the darkest black hair I've ever seen, it was darker than my own, he had really pale skin and chocolate brown eyes to die for and he was dressed gothic and I absolutely love it! He's definitely my type unlike our redheaded math teacher! It feels like I've been staring for hours but I know it's only been a few seconds.

He's looking down at me and only then do I realize he's holding his hand out to me to help me up. I take his hand and let him help me up and I realize his hand is freezing, which is odd because it's about to be summer soon.

"Thanks, I'm sorry I didn't mean to run into you!" I say glancing over my shoulder looking to make sure the Minotaur isn't there.

"Its fine." He says in a beautiful voice but his voice sounds emotionless.

_**River POV**_

As me and Liberty get about a block away we both slam into people. When I run into the guys' chest i fall over. He looks down looking surprised like he didn't see me and he holds his hand out.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!" he says politely around the time I stand up and hear my sister say, "Thank, I'm sorry I didn't mean to run into you!"

"It's ok, you didn't see me it wasn't your fault." I say kindly and I really look at him and I'm shocked to realize he looks quite similar to my sister and I. He has blue eyes and dark hair but his skin isn't as tan as me and my sisters, and me and my sister are half Latino and he's obviously not Latino at all. Hmmm, odd.

I glance over my shoulder at the same time as my sister and I see the Minotaur round the corner. Not good.

**Woo, first chapter done! Review, review, review! And tell me should I try doing it in Percy and or Nico's point of view every once in a while? And sorry about the cliff hanger, I'm so evil hee hee. And if y'all want to see what River and Liberty look like you can click these links… if it works… review and tell me if the link works if it doesn't work then I'll stick the links on my profile. And I don't own these picks and they aren't mine their just what I see River and Liberty looking like.**

file:/C:/Users/Simone/Desktop/New%20folder/pictures%20i%20like/River%

**That link is for River**

file:/C:/Users/Simone/Desktop/New%20folder/pictures%20i%20like/Liberty%

**This one is for Liberty**


	2. Chapter 2) What did you call me?

**Twins of the Ocean**

**Chapter 2: What did you call me?!**

_**Liberty's POV**_

So I turn and see the Minotaur rounding the corner and im about to turn and tell them to run and start running myself then when I turn around I see that they have swords out. Wait where did the swords come from! They then pushed us behind them and they began fighting the Minotaur! Wait, wait, wait! I have to be dreaming that's it im dreaming that makes sense. That also explains the extreme hotness of the guy I ran into. After a while they defeat the Minotaur, at least I think they defeated it, but either way its gone and they turned back to my sister and I.

"What were you guys running from earlier? Was it the Minotaur?" They ask looking slightly out of breath.

"Yeah it was…" River says looking confused.

"Okay so am I dreaming?" I ask and the one that looks goth looks annoyed.

"Nope" says the friendlier one.

"Prove it." I say and he comes over and pinches me and it actually hurts, okay not dreaming…

"Ow!" I screech while rubbing my arm so it will stop hurting.

"Okay now that we've settled that this is indeed real-" the one that pinched me started but the goth interrupted him

"really dude? Indeed? Seriously?" he looks really annoyed

"Anyways, you two need to come with us, we'll stop by your house so you can pack then we're gonna take you to camp half blood with us where you'll be safe." He finishes, and when he does my sister and I share a look then we grin and giggle.

"Okay! Come on!" We say and run towards our house after about 30 minutes we get to our house and we open the door slowly and my sister gestures for them to be quiet. We slowly and quietly walk into our house and we walk past the living room towards our room and we notice that for once when we get home Craig is awake and he isn't alone. I'm going to kill him that monster!

"You! You! What is wrong with you! No don't answer me just get out! You sick bastard! I fucking hate you just get out! Now!" I scream grabbing one of the biggest kitchen knives and pointing it at him and he scrambles out of the door, then I turn on the girl.

"And YOU get your ass out of my house now!" I screech at her and she runs out as well then my mom walks into the house. Well.. crap…

"Liberty, sweety whats going on craig said you were threatening to kill him?" she says slowly taking the knife from me.

"No mom I didn't threaten to KILL him per say, more like I pointed a knife at him because he was sleeping with a prostitute." I say perfectly calm.

"Oh, that yes I broke up with him, and who are these boys?" she asks just as calm.

"Um, right y'all still haven't introduced yourselves." I say turning to them.

"I'm Percy and this is Nico," Percy says and smiles in a friendly way "Ma'am as I'm sure you know your daughters are demigods and they need to come to camp half blood with us because they are no longer safe here they were just attacked today by a Minotaur we need to get them there today." He says quickly and she nods.

"I understand, I was prepared for this, I knew it was going to happen eventually. Girls go pack and be quick." She says and me and my sister pack to go to the camp. Then we all get in my moms car and she drives us to the camp and we luckily make it there in one piece. When we get there I hear my sister gasp and I look at what shes looking at and I see the camp. Its beautiful.

**Hey guys I thought I'd mention that in this fanfic Nico is the same age as Percy and they are both 18 right now. Remember review! **


	3. Chapter 3) Unhappy

**Twins of the Ocean**

**Chapter 3: Unhappy**

_**Rivers POV**_

When we got to the camp I gasped it was very pretty there and then we went and talked to a guy called Chiron, but I didn't pay too much attention. I was too amazed that all of this was real, the mythology my sister and I love so much is real and we are a part of it! This is better than anything I could have ever have dreamt up! Once we left what Percy called the big house he went to go show us around first he showed us the cabins which were very unique. I liked most of them but then we came across one that just made me want to puke it looked like a Barbie doll house dear gods who would want to live there!

"That's the Aphrodite cabin." Percy said pointing at the cabin I thought was supposed to be a real life Barbie house, which made sense now that he said it was the cabin for the offspring of Aphrodite.

"Ew… I wouldn't be able to live in that kind of place just ew." I said scrunching up my nose in disgust. My sister laughed at my expression.

"I thought it was supposed to be a torcher house or something, it looks like my worst nightmare!" Liberty said laughing.

Then he showed us a lot of other cabins, when I saw the Poseidon cabin I immediately fell in love it was beautiful, I could live there forever. But apparently that's not where I'm staying sadly. Apparently until me and my sister are claimed we were supposed to stay in the Hermes cabin but they've been getting a lot of new campers that have yet to be claimed so the Hermes cabin is full so we're going to have to stay in the Apollo cabin for now. So he showed us where the Apollo cabin was and my sister looked annoyed at how bright it was but my breath was taken away. Just like the Poseidon cabin it was beautiful but they are two different kinds of beautiful. The Poseidon cabin was beautiful like the sea, but this this was beautiful like sunlight.

"Whoa…" was all I could say to even begin to describe my amazement.

"Well, this is where you two will stay, I'll let you guys get settled and meet some of the Apollo campers." He said and when he was about halfway through him saying that I am already running up the steps super excited!

I ran in there and looked around amazed but then after a few moments I noticed I was being stared at, then Percy walked in and they looked at him in a questioning manner.

"They're newbies and the Hermes cabin is packed so we thought they could stay here until they are claimed." He said and they all looked like they understood and he turned to leave and I glanced around not knowing where to put my stuff, then one of the guys came over and took my bag.

"Here I'll take that, you can use this bunk. I'm Eric by the way, I only got here a month ago so I know it can be a little weird but you'll get used to it just… don't be offended if Clarisse(did I spell that right?) doesn't like you and don't take what she says personal. Actually don't take anything that any of the Ares cabin says personal." Eric said nicely putting my bag on a bed for me and then when my sister walked in he did the same for her. He seemed like a really sweet guy, and he was really pretty hot! He had blonde hair and slightly tanned skin and hazel eyes and he looked pretty muscled. After a few minutes I realized I was staring because he spoke up.

"Um, hello? Anyone home?" Eric said waving a hand in front of my face.

"Oh uh yeah sorry. Thanks for the advice and for the help." I said slightly blushing then we heard a… is that a conch horn? Well we heard a horn blow and the Apollo campers all started leaving the cabin. So me and my sis followed them and it turns out that it was dinner that's why the horn blew. That night we were claimed and turns out we were Poseidon's kids. Which makes Percy our half-brother and so that night we moved our stuff to the Poseidon cabin and as we were walking with Percy to our cabin I got very confused because I saw a drunken dude so I turned to ask Percy about it.

"Percy, who's the drunk guy?" I ask pointing at the dude.

"Oh that's Mr. D one of the people in charge around here but you'd know him better as Dionysus." He said calmly.

"Wait what would a god be doing down here weren't gods not allowed to have anything to do with demigods?" Liberty asked.

"Well they are they just aren't really allowed to stay with their mortal kids, it's really not often that half-bloods get to meet their godly parent because of that rule, and if they do its normally only on quests but sometimes the gods come down to discuss stuff with Mr. D and they stay to chat for a while" Percy said.

"Oh, well that's cool!" Liberty said.

"Cool? Sounds like a bunch of crap to me I mean we have a right to meet our parents and spend time with them! It's not fair!" I say.

"Well they don't exactly have a choice, and they do love us they just aren't allowed to it's a stupid rule Zeus made," When Percy says that we hear thunder in the distance.

"Sorry." Percy says looking up at the sky.

"I still say it's not fair." I say. We get to our cabin soon after that and we unpack and then Liberty and Percy go to sleep but I stay awake and I go and sit on the front porch unable to sleep because it's all sinking in. There is no going back. My life will never be the same. I can't go home again I can't go back to my high school I can't go back to my old friends… I had a boyfriend… I can't go back to that anymore either, Matt and I had gotten in a huge fight and broke up shortly before this happened… I hadn't told my sister or anyone about our break up yet. I miss Matt, if he was here he'd help me find ways to cope with losing every normal thing I've ever had… that's all I wanted I just wanted to be normal. But no I was cursed to never be normal, nothing in my life has been normal, my sister was always more normal than me she's been able to fit in better she was more popular and outgoing but it doesn't matter because this is my life now and I have to learn to accept it.

** I thought I'd mention that it's been a while since I've read the books so something's may be different from the books and stuff but bear with me I hope it's still a pretty good story despite the differences. REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4) Sunrise

**Twins of the Ocean**

**Chapter 4: Sunrise**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything other than my thoughts and OC's**

_**River POV**_

I don't know how long I was on the porch but it must have been hours because I noticed that the sun was going up and I am still on the porch. I decide I might as well get dressed so I got ready for the day I took a shower then I put on the camp shirt and I put on some light blue skinny jeans and some black combat boots. Then I brushed out my wavy black hair and I put on some mascara and I put on a smoky colored eye shadow around my ice blue eyes. I then applied some light blush. I try to keep my make up to a minimum and I only wear natural looking make up.

Then I decided to walk to the lake, and when I got there I sat on a rock and watched the sun rise. I love the sun rise, even if I'm upset it comforts me I don't know exactly what it is it's just very comforting and it makes me warm and happy. It makes you remember that no matter how bad the day before was you still have a brand new day and that anything could happen, you still have another day. That many things are uncertain but you can always count on the sun to rise and set and that is always certain.

It's probably one of the only normal things I have left. But I don't have time to think that way I need to be as positive as I can. I am going to make this day amazing!

_**Percy POV**_

I woke up at six thirty this morning like normal, and Liberty was still asleep but River was nowhere to be seen. That worried me. Where could she be she doesn't hardly know anyone yet so she couldn't be with a friend I don't think. Maybe she went to take a walk I should check at the lake it's a good place to go when you need to think or talk to dad. When I got there I felt really bad for her. She was sitting on a rock and trying to talk to dad, probably for the first time.

"Hey, uh, Poseidon… dad… um well if you're listening I'm really lost and I don't know what to think or do I just… I'm not really unhappy that you're my dad or anything and I don't want to be ungrateful I just all I wanted was to be normal… I've never really been normal see, I've always been the outcast I've never fit in anywhere maybe it's because I was a demigod but it doesn't make sense my sister was able to fit in even be popular back at our old school. I just want to fit in for once and I don't feel as though it's going to be possible. She was popular because she was always standing up to the bullies protecting the weak, but I was always quiet shy and off to the side blending into the background I just wish I was more like her. If you're listening can you please send me some help, help me fit in somehow? Sorry about ranting, thanks for listening dad. Sorry that's the first time I've attempted talking to you but to be fair I didn't know you were real before recently. But thanks." She said then I heard her sniffle and I went and sat next to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders and she did something I didn't expect, I expected her to just push me away and yell at me for listening in but instead she hugged me.

She then began to cry so I hugged her back and began to rub her back.

"Hey it's going to be okay I promise. Don't worry and trust me dad was listening, he may not always help but he always listens. Take it from the guy who has met him. Who knows maybe he helped by sending you here? I mean we don't get a lot of shy people here so maybe that will make you stand out. But if people try to do anything mean or be mean just tell me. I'll be there for you, always got it? I'm your big brother and I may have only known you're for a while but I feel protective of you and I'm going to make up for all the years I missed." I say in attempt to comfort her.

"Thanks, you know I always wanted a brother." She says kind of quietly and then she yawns.

"How long have you been up?" I ask noticing how she's beginning to fall asleep.

"Since six thirty yesterday…" she mumbles.

"You need to sleep I'll wake you up in time for breakfast, go to sleep." I say as I begin to rock her to sleep and once she's asleep I carry her to our cabin and I put her in her bed and I wake up Liberty.

**Okay so I put the Links on my profile, and I had put the wrong thing on the chapter before so go and look on my profile if you want a clearer picture of what they look like. Oh and I'll describe Liberty next. And remember REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5) Bravery

**Twins of the Ocean**

**Chapter 5: Bravery**

_**Liberty POV**_

I woke up at seven the next day thanks to Percy, yuck I hate morning. I get up and I see River still asleep.

"What no fair you wake me up early and you let her sleep in?!" I pout.

"Actually she never went to sleep last night I got up around six thirty and I went to the beach because I couldn't find her, she was really upset so I calmed her down and she fell asleep and she was already ready for the day so I decided to let her sleep till it's time for breakfast but you need to get ready for the day we have an hour till breakfast." Percy said and I glanced at my sister suddenly feeling concerned. She's not normally so upset that she lets it show, she keeps most things bottled up and I know it's not good for her but she rarely talks to anyone about her being upset and she won't let me change her mind she refuses to talk to someone she says therapists are just like shrinks they want to make you better even if there is nothing wrong with you.

So I got ready for the day I put on a black tank top and a gray short sleeved V-neck shirt over it and I put on some black shorts and a pair of gray converse. Then I brushed my long black wavy hair and I moved it on to one shoulder, then I began putting on my make-up. I put on a light amount of foundation, and then I put on my mascara. After that I put on some red lipstick but it wasn't a bright red. Once I finished doing all that it was about ten minutes until breakfast so Percy went and woke up River. When it was time for breakfast we walked down to the place where we ate I guess it would be called the mess hall? We all sat together at the Poseidon table and we ate. While we were eating I couldn't help but steal a glance at that Nico kid every once in a while. So finally my curiosity got the best of me.

"Hey Perce, why is Nico all alone?" I asked politely.

"We have to sit at our cabins table and we can't sit at anyone else's table and he doesn't have any half blood siblings so he's all alone it's kind of sad really," Percy said glancing at Nico before continuing.

"He had a sister once Bianca but she died so now it's just him." Percy finished.

So after breakfast we went and made our offering to the gods and then we went to lessons. The whole time I couldn't stop thinking about Nico. He was so alone. I never really saw him hang out with anyone else other than Percy and Grover, one of Percy's best friends and also his satyr protector, why doesn't anyone talk to him I wonder… so I decided if we have any lessons together I would try and talk to him. After lunch I found out that we trained at the same time. Percy took me and River to the place where they kept the weapons and told us to just pick one. I walked over to a bow and picked it up it was beautiful it was white with silver swirls engraved on it and it had Bravery written on it in Latin, upon further examination I noticed two buttons a silver button and a red one. I wonder which button should I push first?

**I'm so proud of myself! I normally am terrible at posting chapters but I'm doing awesome! Remember to REVIEW! Does anyone actually read these A/N's? Well nobody has read my 3****rd**** or 4****th**** chapters yet and only one person has read my 2****nd**** chapter so far but I hope people start reading them… It makes me super happy to know people are reading my stories! And even though not many people are reading this story, in fact some may have abandoned it, I'm still going to keep writing it because I like to write this story I find it fun even if no one is reading it!**


	6. Chapter 6) Clarisse

**Twins of the Ocean**

**Chapter 6: Clarisse**

_**Liberty POV**_

I decided that I would press the Red button first, and when I did the bow turned into a large dagger. Then I pressed the red button again and it changed back into the bow. Next I pressed the silver button and Bravery turned into a ring I put the ring on then took it off and the ring form of Bravery changed to the bow form of bravery.

"I like this one." I say as my sister begins to look for something to use.

_**River POV**_

After my sister found her weapon of choice I began to look and sadly so far nothing was catching my eyes. Then after five minutes of searching I saw it. It was so beautiful, it was a sword that was somewhere between the color of gold and the color of silver and it had white decorations carved into it. I decided to name it Trust. I noticed that it had a white button on the handle and I pressed it and it turned into a necklace and I put it on then when I took it off it turned into the sword.

"I found one." I say as I followed my sister out of the room and immediately notice her oogling at that Goth kid Nico. I laughed and pushed her in his direction.

"Go." I said grinning like a Cheshire cat.

_**Liberty POV**_

"Go." River said as she shoved me towards Nico all the while she was grinning like an idiot. I moved back towards her.

"No… I can't…" I say as I glance back at his gorgeous face. That's when I notice that he's practicing with some chick and I automatically shut down.

"Why not?" River asks looking like she wanted to just shove me in his face and make us hang out. After a few minutes of me not speaking and still staring she looks concerned.

"Hey Libby, what's wrong? Are you okay?" She asked and I snap back to reality at her childish nickname for me. So I turn to her.

"Uh yeah I'm fine, I'm great, never better actually." I say smiling a false smile that doesn't reach my eyes. River notices that and she looks at Nico then she glares at the girl he's practicing with.

"Don't mind that chick that's Clarisse, she's quite the female dog, she's one of Ares kids. Remember how mom made us take self-defense classes? Well use that and apply it to your daggers and go and see about training with Nico. You know you want to and while you're at it why don't you put Miss Perfect in her place for me?" River says glaring at Clarisse.

"Fine I'll go talk to him. However if I make a fool of myself I blame you." I say then begin walking over to them.

"Um, hi I was wondering if I could practice with y'all?" I say kind of quietly and I shuffle my feet around a little.

"Look kid, newbies like you don't need to be dragging people like us down with you so scram." Clarisse said and Nico looked annoyed I'm not sure if he was annoyed with me or her but she just pissed me off.

"Look yourself, I ain't no kid and just because I'm new to this camp doesn't mean I'm weak, so unless you want to piss me off more I suggest you shut your face hole that seems to just spout bull shit." I say angrily and Nico laughs slightly smiling.

"Clarisse, go practice with one of your siblings I got this." He said while smiling and she huffed then left angrily.

"Wow that was awesome, no one ever stands up to Clarisse if I hadn't have said something she probably would have beat you to a pulp." He said.

"I can hold my own despite popular belief I'm not just a pretty face, I could have taken her." I say smirking at him.

"Oh really, care to prove it?" he said grinning back at me with that gorgeous smile.

"Oh you're on!" I say and take out my daggers, then Nico and I begin to practice and I hold up against him for a good thirty minutes and now people are beginning to gather around to watch but then I lost. He disarmed me and spun me so he was behind me and pressed his sword to my throat. He let me go and I picked up my daggers and changed them into my necklace and put it on, while I did that he put his sword away.

"Nothing to see here just go back to your training." Nico said while winking at me. Then Percy came over to us along with River.

"Good job Liberty not a lot of people can hold up against Nico that long much less a new kid." Percy said.


	7. Chapter 7) Dreams

**Twins of the Ocean**

**Chapter 7: Dreams**

_**River's POV**_

The next night I was exhausted and so I fell asleep practically as soon as I hit the bed. I could vaguely feel someone pulling the covers over me and then I slipped into the beautiful blackness of sleep. I almost never dream so its normally blackness then I wake up the next morning and it feels like it was minutes that I was asleep, but not this night, this night was different

_I glanced around and I saw I was in a field that I didn't really recognize but somehow I felt safe and comfortable and I saw a half black woman next to me and I noticed how strikingly beautiful she was. I didn't know what her name was but I knew she was a friend I somehow recognized her face even though I know I've never seen her before. I looked closer and I noticed that the field was beautiful it had plenty of beautiful flowers in all different colors they were red, blue, purple, pink, and yellow. It was also quite hilly, the grass was the greenest I had ever seen and it was very sunny outside and it was nice and warm._

_ I began to speak to the woman and I realized that in this dream I was an adult too, and my long hair was now only to my shoulders. The beautiful woman and I began to walk around and I bumped into this beautiful man he had an amazing sun kissed tan and he also had blonde hair and I don't know why but I couldn't see his face clearly but it was like he almost glowed and he has amazing muscles. His beauty was not enough to stop me from getting annoyed._

_ "Excuse you!" I said and I don't remember what exactly happened in between but now me and the man whose face I still couldn't see clearly began playfully wrestling and we were sort of flirting too and I didn't want this to ever end. Then everything began to fade and I became confused._

I began to wake up and I realized that had all been a wonderful dream that I didn't want to end… it seemed so real though I can't believe it was I dream. I want to see that beautiful man again he was warm and comfortable and made me happy. However I have to get ready for the day so I got up. Once I was ready I left for breakfast. This was going to be a long day. I couldn't stop thinking about the mystery man from my dream or the beautiful lady but somehow I knew that they weren't normal and that that dream wasn't normal.

**A/N: Ok guys first off, REVIEW! Secondly, I'm so sorry I haven't updated I was having a bit of writers block and I had been stressed about my upcoming semester tests but now I've taken my semester tests and my writers block is gone so here is this chapter and I'm working on the next one. One more thing who do you guys think the mystery guy was? I'm not sure who I want the biracial girl to be yet so you guys should review and tell me who you think the mystery guy is and who you think the half black girl should be.**


	8. Chapter 8) Confusion

**Twins of the Ocean**

**Chapter 7: Confusion**

River's POV; 1 week Later

I'm still unable to forget that dream I'm practically always thinking about that dream and the mystery man and beautiful girl. At this point I'm beginning to think that Aphrodite has personally decided to torture me, because I wish I would dream of the man again but I never do and I can't stop thinking about him it's as though I fell in love with a dream. Maybe I should tell someone, Percy maybe? No, no that's a terrible idea, Percy would flip out. Liberty maybe, no she'd tell someone… hmm… who can I tell? Oh look there's Annabeth, I'll tell her! She and I have become good friends recently. So I run over to Annabeth.

"Annabeth, Annabeth come here I need to talk to you!" I say as I drag her to the beach.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, slow down what's going on?" She asks as we arrive at the beach and I tell her about my dream.

"Well, that is an odd dream… but why do you think it means something?" She asks after I explain my dream.

"I had that dream a week ago and remember it clearly." I say.

"Hmmmm… that is odd… What if it's about someone you're going to meet?! Have you met any of the guys yet?" she asks. I start to think and I really haven't talked to many of the guys other than Percy and Nico and Grover.

"No not really other than Percy, Nico and Grover." I say then she smiles.

"Well why don't we introduce you to a few?" she says and I began to get nervous I don't know why but I get pretty shy around guys and it doesn't help that I blush a lot around guys.

"I-I don't know…" I say quietly.

"Come on it will be fun" she says dragging me along obviously giving me no choice in the matter.

**A/N: Review my beautiful readers!**


	9. Chapter 9) Meet the Guys

**Twins of the Ocean**

**Chapter 9: Meet the guys**

_**River POV**_

So she dragged me off to meet some of her guy friends. Well this is going to be interesting. I hope I don't blush too much…

"Okay so first I'm going to take you to meet…" She looks around trying to think and then this guy who I have to admit was kind of cute starts to walk by.

"Leo, hey Leo come here!" She said to the guy who I'm guessing is Leo and he came over to where we were. He seemed like he was kind of awkward but in a cute way.

"Yeah, Annabeth did you need something?" He asked and I noticed he had a bit of grease on his hands and shirt.

"Not really I just wanted you to meet River she's one of the new twins the ones that are in the Poseidon cabin." Annabeth said gesturing towards me.

"Oh, hi well I would shake your hand but I wouldn't want to get grease on you. I'm Leo Valdez." He says smiling a friendly smile.

"I-uh I'm… I'm, uh, Annabeth what was my name again?" I ask stunned by how handsome he is when he smiles. Not to mention I love his voice.

"You're River Carter." She says trying not to laugh. Leo laughs a little himself.

"Yeah what she said" I say.

"Well it was nice to meet you River but I have to go now see you around." He says as he begins to walk off. Well I feel stupid I acted like a total spaz. She starts to drag me off somewhere else now and she sees someone she wants me to talk to I guess because she stops, that's when I notice we're at the place where people practice with their bow and arrows.

"Hey Will come here!" she says and after shooting a few more arrows a guy who must be in the Apollo cabin walks over to us grinning away.

"Well hello Annabeth it's nice to see you, and who is this beautiful girl?" he said cheekily and I of course blushed going as red as a tomato.

"I-I'm not that beautiful, but thank you. Also my name is River Carter. I'm newish here. I'm in the Poseidon cabin. Oh and you're not that bad looking yourself." I say surprising myself with my forwardness. I'm almost never like this with guys.

"Well thank you, so you're one of the twins huh? Cool, that makes you Percy's little sister right? Well I'm going to get back to practice, I'll see you around you can count on that." He said as he winked and walked back to where he was before we interrupted him.

That day Annabeth introduced me to a lot of other guys too but those we're the two who stood out the most to me. Also she didn't help she made me confused because now I keep thinking about Will, Leo, and my mystery man who kind of reminds me of both Leo and Will in different ways. Ugh this is so frustrating!

**A/N: Review! Now she's really confused! I'm so mean to her, but it entertains me so she's going to have to deal with it!**


	10. Chapter 10) Flirting and Boy Troubles

**Twins of the Ocean**

**Chapter 10: Flirting and Boy Troubles**

_**Liberty POV**_

So it's been about a week and Nico and I have become friends, although if you ask me I wouldn't mind being more than friends. What? Don't look at me like that give a girl a break he's hot and really sweet. Geez, also I've noticed that River's becoming a lot more outgoing since Annabeth introduced her to some of the other guys. I'm starting to wonder what that's about. Percy doesn't seem too happy about it either but he's just being a big brother. An over protective big brother might I add. I swear sometimes he gets mad over the littlest of things. But back to Nico, gods he's hot! Also he's hilarious if you get to know him. I zoned out while thinking about Nico and I didn't realize anyone was in front of me until they picked me up throwing me over their shoulders. I of course screamed.

"Hey! Stop screaming in my ear geez! I didn't mean to scare you that bad!" Nico said laughing slightly

"Nico! You about gave me a heart attack!" I yelled as I started hitting his back with my fists.

"I'm sorry I just couldn't resist seeing as you were totally zoned out!" he said while putting me back on the ground. I playfully glared at him and hit his shoulder.

"Your such an ass." I said laughing slightly

"How rude!" He said jokingly back. **(Yep I made a Full House reference! ;D )**

"I am not rude, if anything you're the rude one!" I say and get up in his face just messing around not noticing how close we are.

"Oh really" he asks getting a little closer to my face and I turn really red finally noticing our faces are only a few inches apart.

_**River POV**_

I went to find my sister to see if she could help me with my boy troubles and when I find her I see her and Nico looking like they're about to kiss. I yank her away from Nico.

"Sorry you two can suck face later right now I need her help!" I say mostly to Nico and he just glares at me and I drag my sister back to our cabin.

"Sis, you have got to help me! I am so confused by, well, a lot of stuff." I say then I fill her in on what has been going on and she just grins at me.

"Well maybe the dream wasn't about someone you WILL meet but someone you WANT to meet, like maybe it was about your dream guy like your perfect guy?! As for the girl I don't know maybe that was just you being lonely and wanting a friend, I don't necessarily think that it's predicting the future or anything. I think that would be a bit silly and impossible." She says

"Hold up we are the half-blood children of the gods and there are creatures that are supposed to be made up and you tell me that you think that seeing the future in dreams is all fairytales? I honestly think everything is real at this point and that anything is possible because face it we are living the impossible, hell we can heal with water!" I say frustrated.

"Okay girl just relax and feel free to explore your feelings there is no harm in a little flirting since your single but it seems like your dream man would be a demi-god because I can tell you no human would be like that. So I guess you had better start searching the camp now can I go back to hanging out with Nico?" She tells me.

"Yeah sure, thanks for your help with my boy troubles sis." I say and immediately regret it as Percy walks in as soon as I do.

"What? What boy troubles? What boy? Is he from the camp, I'll kill him if he hurt you I swear." He says not missing a beat.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Perce its fine I'm just confused on my feelings for people." I say and he immediately takes it the wrong way and his eyes go wide.

"I don't want to know." He says and leaves.

"Did he just think?" Liberty asks

"Yeah." I say

"I can't believe he thought that you were confused on your sexuality." She says as we both burst out laughing at his stupidity.


	11. Chapter 11) Alarm Clock

**Twins of the Ocean**

**Chapter 11: Alarm Clock**

_**River POV**_

So it's been about a month now since I met Will, Leo, and the others and I honestly am about as confused as before but now it's worse because I might have a tiny little crush on both Will and Leo. Kill me now. I mean they're both wonderful and all but having a crush on two guys, that's bad news. Like seriously. Gods why does my heart hate me! Ugh this sucks! So right now I'm walking around in the woods, I know smart right? Well since I wasn't paying any attention to where I was walking I walked right into a tree branch and fell.

"Oww!" I yelled as I got up and rubbed my nose and noticed that I now have a nose bleed. Great! That's just perfect. That is sarcasm by the way. So I wipe the blood on my hands that I then wipe on my shirt and then I tilt my head back and I plug my nose with my first finger and thumb. Then I begin to walk back to camp like that. I start to walk by the cabins and make my way to my cabin but I once again run into something, or should I say _someone._ We both fall back and I sit up and now my nose is once again bleeding and that's when I notice I had knocked over Leo and he dropped all the stuff he was carrying. I wiped my nose on my shirt and started helping him pick his stuff up.

"Oh you don't need to help me River, but are you okay? I didn't mean to knock you over. Oh my gosh your nose is bleeding! I'm so sorry I didn't mean to-"he said then I cut him off by placing my hand over his mouth.

"My nose was already bleeding Leo and I'm fine it's no biggie. So are you building something _again_?" I ask smiling as i looked at the various parts he's holding.

"Yeah actually I am!" he said smiling with relief that he didn't hurt me.

"Well would you mind if I came and watched, maybe I could help?" I say grinning as I wink at him and he blushes slightly.

"U-um sure…" he says shyly and I follow him back to his cabin and I start to watch him work and he's talking about a bunch of mechanical stuff that I don't understand but I ask questions and nod and smile I love seeing how his face lights up when he talks about building stuff.

"Hey, can you pass me the wrench River?" he asks and I purposely hand him the hammer instead and he laughs

"River I know you know the difference between a hammer and a wrench now give me the wrench." He says grinning and I move closer to him holding the wrench just out of his reach.

"Why should I?" I ask playfully grinning like an idiot. He shifts kind of awkwardly but then smiles shyly and I notice quite how close I moved and I blush and look down and when I look back up his eyes are on my lips.

_Beep beep beep_

I sit up and I realize I had been dreaming that whole time and I like die, stupid alarm clock I had been so close to kissing him. I mean gods the alarm couldn't wait another five minutes?!

**A/N: I'm so mean! Haha remember to Review!**


	12. Chapter 12) Advice

**Twins of the Ocean**

**Chapter 12: Advice**

_**River's POV**_

I went to go wake up my sister and then when I was about to wake her I stop.

"Nico…" I hear my sister say and I grin. I knew it, she likes him! Wait what did that say about me I was dreaming about Leo… oh well, time to wake her up.

I wake my sister up and she immediately screams at me for waking her up from a "Perfectly beautiful dream" as she phrased it. I got ready for the day and I couldn't stop thinking about my dream. I mean I think of Leo as just a friend. Right? I mean there's no way I think of him as anything more. Is there? Oh gosh… I don't know what to think… I mean he is cute and sweet and oh gods… I… no I can't like him, he'd never like me too, he's always too preoccupied by his projects.

_**Liberty's POV**_

Oh my gods I'm going to murder my sister! I was having the most beautiful dream ever dear lord it was an amazing dream! And she woke me up from it! Ugh I should murder her but I have to get ready for breakfast! When I finally sat down with my food I sat there sulking and pushing my food around. Something must have upset River because she is doing the same exact thing as me and then Percy came and sat with us eying us like we grew two heads and had only one eye per head or something.

"Are you two okay? You guys have been sulking around all day…" He said looking alarmed and my sister and I just sighed at the same time not saying a word.

"I'll take that as a no you're not okay, so what happened then?" he asked

I then looked up and glared at him. "She happened!" I practically screamed, "She is what happened to me! She woke me up this morning from a dream that I didn't want to wake up from!" I ranted and she just sighs. That's when I realize something is definitely wrong with her; she always gets upset with me when I yell at her…

"River what's wrong?" I ask and she shakes her head so I drag her off where we are by ourselves.

"Talk to me." I say and she looks up looking frustrated

"I just realized I'm crushing hard on Leo." She says.

"So what's the problem?" I ask thoroughly confused, aren't crushes supposed to make people smile?

"The problem is that he's always distracted by his machines so I doubt he notices me." She says in a melancholic tone

"Then make him notice you, get involved, help him out with the machines and flirt with him. I mean that's kind of what I do with Nico I make him notice me, I flirt with him and I practice fighting with him. Trust me on this, plus flirting is a boat load of fun." I say smiling

"Okay, thanks sis." River says and smiles. Well my job is done.

**Oooooo! I bet you can guess that the next chapter contains a ton of flirting! Well remember to review! I'm going to go get me something to eat because I'm starving then I'm going to type up the next chapter in one of my other stories then I'll type up the 13****th**** chapter to this story so be expecting another chapter soon!**


	13. Chapter 13) Compromise

**Twins of the Ocean**

**Chapter 13: Compromise**

_**River POV**_

I went to the Hephaestus cabin the next day and knocked before I could change my mind. Leo came to the door and he was covered in grease as usual and he smiled at me with that beautiful smile.

"Hey River, what's up?" Leo asks and I realize that I've been staring at his lips this whole time when I see them move.

"Um, uh, I… I don't remember, haha well do you want some help?" I ask. '_Smooth_' I think to myself.

"Yeah that would be great." He says with a grin. We walk inside and over to where he has his tools and what he's working on.

"So what do you want me to do?" I ask as he sits down in the chair and I sit on one of the beds.

"Well I don't know do you want to…" I kind of zoned the rest of what he said out because I don't speak mechanics.

"Um, maybe I should just hand you the tools you need… I don't really know much about machines…" I say kind of quietly and blush because I'm a bit embarrassed that I offered to help and now I'm useless.

"Ha ha ha okay." He says and we start talking about a ton of different things and he asks me to hand him a wrench and I hand him the hammer instead wanting to mess with him.

"River, that's a hammer and I know you know the difference between a hammer and a wrench. Now hand me the wrench." He says smiling and slightly laughing as he turns to me. Then I remember my dream and I decide to try what I tried in my dream. I moved a little closer to him holding the wrench just out of his reach.

"Why should I?" I ask grinning playfully and unlike in my dream he narrows his eyes playfully.

"Because I said so, now give me the wrench." He says.

"Nope, I know! I'll give you the wrench if you give me something I want too." I say giving him a sly smile.

**Oooooo what does she want I wonder?! Review!**


	14. Chapter 14) Kisses

**Twins of the Ocean**

**Chapter 14: Kisses**

_**River POV**_

"And what exactly do you want?" Leo asks curiously looking like he didn't know what I could possibly want from him.

"This." I say and lean forward putting the wrench down as I kiss him. His eyes went wide at first but then he relaxed and slowly closed his eyes and I wrapped my arms around his neck. It was a gentle kiss and his lips were extremely warm against my cool ones. He slowly snaked his arms around my waist as the kiss deepened when I lightly bit his lower lip and he gasped in response, because he didn't expect it, and I slid my tongue in his mouth. Our tongues battled for dominance and then a while later we finally pulled away and I blushed.

"That was… wow…I mean uh… whoa…" he said slowly and I slightly laughed and pulled him back in for a quick kiss.

_**Liberty POV**_

I'm hanging out with Nico again right now, and I've just kind of tuned out what he was saying because now I'm just staring at his lips thinking of how kissable they look. I mean one kiss couldn't hurt right? So that's what I did I kissed him, he seemed kind of shocked but he kissed me back right away. The kiss suddenly became very passionate as he pulled me into his lap and his tongue slid across my bottom lip making me gasp out and he took that opportunity to slip his tongue into my mouth. I wrapped my arms around his neck as I moved so I was straddling him. He then wrapped his arms around my waist. After probably ten minutes we pulled away.

"Well that was unexpected…" Nico said while smirking.

"Yeah it was a spur of the moment kind of thing I guess, but I wouldn't mind if it happened again.

**Okay people so I've never written a rated M fanfiction before but I might make this fanfiction M in later chapters if you guys want me to, but I still don't know if I should I don't even know how good I'd be at it. But anywho Review!**


	15. Chapter 15) Uh oh

**Twins of the Ocean**

**Chapter 15: Uh oh…**

_**Liberty's POV**_

Okay so it's been about a month since I made out with Nico for the first time and now we're dating. We've been keeping it a secret though because face it Percy would freak if he found out, actually he would probably literally kill Nico then force me to be like a Nun or worse convince me to join Artemis's hunt and swear myself off men. I would literally die if that happened because I am such a flirt, like I just can't help it. I think that there's something between River and Leo too because she's almost constantly at the Hephaestus cabin, and her and Leo are like always together and she's been flirting a lot more with him. And she's not very flirtatious towards just any guy.

Right about then I notice someone is sitting next to me I look over to see its Nico. He smiles and grabs my hand.

"Hey there." I say as I move to kiss his cheek but he moves his head so that we actually kiss. I smile into the kiss as he wraps his arms around my waist but then I realize that anyone could see us right now since we are right outside my cabin so I pull away.

"Nico… we can't… you know that…" I say frowning as I look down.

"I don't care, Liberty we shouldn't have to hide. If your brother doesn't like it he can deal with it. Okay?" he says and looks at me with those beautiful eyes and makes me look up at him. I couldn't help it I gave in.

"Okay." I say and nod my head. He then leans in and kisses me. I wrap my arms around his neck as he pulls me into his lap and wraps his arms around my waist. I lightly moan as he deepens the kiss. Man every time I kiss him it's like the first time. I pull away after a few minutes and he looks kind of disappointed.

"Catch me if you can!" I yell and start to run off laughing like a little kid with my heart beating like a kid running scared from a clown. Except I'm not scared at all, after about ten minutes he catches me and we're at his cabin now laughing. I spin around in his arms so that I'm facing him. He looks down at me smiling and then slowly bends down to kiss me. The kiss is a lot more gentle then our previous ones; however it is still passionate and filled with love. I wrap my arms around his neck in an attempt to pull him closer. I don't want to ever let him go. I just want to stay like this forever. Sadly we can't, we had to pull away to breath for a second, but only a second. Almost right away we are back to kissing and this time it is a lot more passionate than it was before and I'm not sure who but one of us deepened the kiss, I wasn't paying enough attention to know who because I was just enjoying the kiss. I squeak a little out of surprise when he lifts me up off the ground and I wrap my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck so that I wouldn't fall. He carried me into his cabin and sat with me on his lap. The kiss continued for what felt like hours but must have been only minutes and then we pulled away for air and I slid his shirt off of him. I took a moment to just ogle at the sight of him shirtless and I ran my hands over his muscles. He was perfect, he wasn't so muscled up that it looked gross but he had enough muscle for it to stand out quite a bit when he wore tight shirts. He slightly shivered as I scraped my nails against his chest when I ran my hand down it. He reached towards the bottom of my shirt and stopped when he had it in his grasp. He looked up at me silently asking for permission with his eyes. When I nodded he immediately took the shirt off and threw it to the side. He then started to kiss my neck and every once in a while he'd lightly bite on my neck or lightly suck on it. I couldn't help but moan as he hit a sweet spot on my neck. I began to claw at his back and shoulders. He flipped us so I was lying on my back on the bed underneath him and he unclasped my bra and slid it off of me throwing it off to the side by my shirt and his shirt. When he had my bra off of me I shyly covered my chest with my arms. He leaned forward to whisper in my ear.

"Please don't hide from me Liberty, I love you." He whispered and I couldn't help the tears that welled up in my eyes and I kissed him and my arms slowly left my chest as I wrapped them around his back. All of a sudden he pulled away. I gasped in surprise and pleasure as he took one of my nipples in his mouth and used his hand on my other breast. I moaned out louder when he slightly bit down on my nipple then switched to the other one. I arched my back out of pleasure and pushed my chest closer to him. I barely registered the fact that he had already pulled my pants off. I then helped him pull his pants off too. After a few more minutes of him making me feel amounts of pleasure I didn't think possible he took my already soaked underwear off me and tossed it aside. I thought I was going to die from how much pleasure I felt when I felt him begin to lightly stroke my pussy. I was shivering and moaning and clawing at his back.

"Oh gods… Nico… Oh…" I moaned as I was basically reduced to moaning and groaning because I couldn't hardly form a coherent thought let alone speak a full sentence. I reached up and pulled his underwear off and I let myself explore his body. He was moaning about as much as me when I did. When I finally touched his dick he moaned and shivered and slipped a finger inside of me and I about lost it right there. He slowly began to pump his finger in and out of me then he added a second finger. I thought things couldn't get better than this. I was immensely disappointed when he pulled his fingers out. He tilted my head up so I was looking him in the eyes. He had an extremely serious look on his face.

"Are you sure about this Liberty?" He asked and I nodded my head yes without a doubt in my head or heart that this is what I wanted. And with that he slowly slid inside of me and I winced in pain as he broke my barrier. Once he was fully inside of me he stopped to let me adjust and he began whispering sweet nothings in my ear telling me he was sorry and that it was going to be okay. I didn't understand why he was saying sorry until I noticed that I had tears falling down my cheeks. I kissed him then when the pain began to subdue I nodded and he began to slide in and out of me and I knew then that this, this was heaven. It was perfection I knew I was awake because I couldn't dream up something so perfect.

"Faster… harder… oh… oh gods… Nico…." I moaned out my demands as he pumped into me harder and faster. I felt something begin to tighten in my stomach and finally after I don't even know how long it snapped and I came.

"Oh… Oh gods… Nico… I-I'm… I'm…" I attempted to say as I moaned and he kissed my neck.

"I know… me too…" he said his voice rough with pleasure and we both came. After a few more rounds he laid next to me and pulled me so I was laying on top of him and pulled the covers over us and he was still within me and we both began to fall asleep but stopped when we heard a sound we didn't expect at all. The sound of the door opening.

**Oooooo I hope y'all liked it, who do you thinks at the door? Hehe you'll have to wait until the next chapter to find out. Well thanks to all of you who have favorited this story and followed it so far and also thank you to those of you who have reviewed the story. This story wouldn't have gotten as far as it has without you guys y'all inspire me to write more and to keep trying and to try things I haven't because with you guys reviewing and following and favoriting it reminds me that hey people read this and they like it so I need to keep it up. Well anywho I just wanted to thank you guys and remember to Review. I love you guys and I'll see you all in the next chapter.**


	16. Chapter 16) I should start knocking

**Twins of the Ocean**

**Chapter 16: I should start knocking….**

_**River POV**_

I was looking for my sister but couldn't find her and I knew she's been hanging around with Nico a lot recently so I decided to check his cabin, so I went to his cabin and just walked in. I screamed my head off and turned around so I was facing away from the beds when I walked in. I did not expect to walk in and find my sister and Nico _naked_ in bed together.

"Dear gods! Put some clothes on you two!" I yelled and I heard the rustling of them getting up and dressed.

"Geez, River learn to freaking knock!" I heard Nico yell.

"You can turn around now." I hear my sister say and I turn slowly not entirely trusting her. But when I saw they were both decent I sighed in relief.

"Percy is going to have a heart attack when he finds out you know." I say looking very annoyed.

"No, no, no! Don't tell him. Please let me be the one to tell him River." Liberty said looking extremely panicked.

"Okay, okay girl don't die of a panic attack or something." I say.

"Thanks River, so what do you want to talk about?" Liberty asks

I automatically begin to panic I can't say it with Nico right there. So I lied to her.

"I… uh I forgot… uh see you later…" and with that I left when I walked back to our cabin I once again didn't knock I just walked in. I instantly regretted it again. Annabeth and Percy were on his bed making out but when I walked in the jumped away from each other.

"Oh gross!" I say and I turn to leave. I just take a walk around camp before I come back two hours later and I just walk right in again. This time was surprisingly worse than the other two times. I walked in to the sight of Percy changing and he was in his underwear only. I turned around quickly screaming and covering my eyes.

"Oh my gods I'm blinded!" I scream

"What the hell?! River didn't you ever learn to freaking knock?!" he yelled quickly getting dressed.

"Geez you can turn around now." He said frustrated and I turned around with a serious look on my face

"I really need to learn to knock." I say.

**I wonder what she wanted to talk to liberty about? O.O Reviews are wonderful.**


	17. Chapter 17: Chill bro!

**Twins of the Ocean**

**Chapter 17: Chill bro!**

_**Liberty POV**_

I was so eternally embarrassed after River walked in on me and Nico so I got my stuff together and I kissed Nico goodbye and headed back to the cabin. When I got there Percy told me that River really needs to start knocking. I simply agreed with him because that is ridiculous that she would walk in on both of us in one day. Not that I told him about the fact Nico and I had sex. Hah even I'm not that stupid! I may not be hiding my relationship with Nico anymore per say, but I know that there is no need for him to know that I lost my virginity to Nico. I want him to accept Nico not kill him.

Later that night, River went to bed early and Percy and I were still up. So I figured I might as well start a conversation.

"So Perce… I have a boyfriend…" I say slowly and he jumps up.

"WHAT?! WHO!" He says loudly looking beyond pissed.

"Hey if you're not quiet you'll wake up River so calm down." I say trying to calm him down enough to talk sensibly.

"Okay but who is he and how long have you guys been dating?" He says a bit more calm.

"You have to promise not to kill him." I say.

"Okay." Percy says impatiently.

"No, no you have to say it. Say 'I promise I won't kill your boyfriend'." I say not trusting him.

"Okay, I promise I won't kill your boyfriend." He says looking slightly amused by my antics.

"Okay. Well it's Nico. You know your friend Nico? Yeah that one…" I say and he starts looking immensely pissed like I don't believe he's going to keep to his promise because he looks so murderous.

"I'm going to rip his head off!" Percy almost screams as he begins to storm out.

"Percy! Percy stop! Perce please stop!" I scream as I follow him to Nico's cabin and by the time I get in there Percy has pulled Nico out of bed, who apparently sleeps _butt ass naked_, and is punching Nico in the face repeatedly and Nico looks shocked then punches him back and they begin to fight. Eventually Percy pulls out his sword and I snap.

"Perseus! Stop this right now! I mean it!" I yell letting him know I am fucking serious by saying his full name and I apparently shocked him because he stops and turns to me with wide eyes.

"I am tired of your bullshit! I understand you want to protect me and to some extent that's okay but this is a bunch of crap your just being a winey little bitch and I want you to stop!" I scream frustrated and storm out.

He must have been shell shocked because he stayed planted in his spot for a few hours before coming back to the cabin and I simply ignored him.

**A/N: Okay so I haven't messed with River much recently, and I want to know if you guys want me to do more with River and Leo or do you guys want me to stick with the Liberty and Nico drama for now and mess with River and Nico after words also this story will probably end after a couple more chapters like 6 or 7 more chapters maybe… But I might do a Sequel if I get enough requests. well that's all for now folks. O.O Review… O.O You know you want to… O.O Dooooo iiiiiiiit… O.O Dooooo iiiiiiiit…**


End file.
